Letters are Easier
by LynnieB
Summary: Jo uses her written talent to fix things with Laurie.


**I do not own any of these characters... If I did... There is no way Jo/Teddy wouldn't have married. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

Letters are Easier

LynnieB

Theodore Lawrence wanted to hate her with everything he had for her rejection. It wasn't in him to feel any way but love for Miss Josephine March, however. After rereading and rereading, yet again, the not so very simple letter, Laurie continued to just sit there and feel it in his hands.

_Teddy,_

_I'm sorry for the way things ended at home. You have to know I was even more devastated than you at the way… The last thing I ever want to do is lose you. I can't handle that._

_I've talked to Maumee about it just last night. Keeping it to myself was just no longer an option. The weight was beginning to be far too much. I've been sitting in the attic since then with this paper in front of me. I didn't want to belong to you or anyone, but myself. Maumee… She told me that's not what you meant. All you wanted was to make the part of me that you already have yours. I already belonged to you and I didn't even know it. You have my trust, my head, my heart, and my love. Maybe you didn't know either. Christopher Columbus, Teddy, it's already yours! You're my world, Teddy my boy._

_Please.. Please… Oh, I don't know what I'm asking. Hopefully you do. You always do._

_And, Teddy… Maybe when you get back, if you still feel the same, you can ask me the question again?_

_Think of me when you see Paris._

_Forever,_

_Jo_

He knew he could no longer blame only her. He had a long talk with his grandfather for the first time in too long. Mr. Lawrence and Jo had had many discussions over the years and his grandson knew that. If anyone could help him, it would be the kind old man. After their talk, Laurie had decided to give the whole ordeal some deep thinking before responding to Jo. He knew he had to answer her, even if only through ink.

Laurie and his grandfather had run into another of the March sisters. He knew the aunt's intentions long before this European encounter. Even trying to see Amy in a different light… in the way he saw Jo… felt like a betrayal after picturing Jo's letter in his head. He knew his head and his heart had made the decision for him after that. Laurie bid his goodbyes to Amy and his grandfather before going on ahead to France.

Laurie left his suite, for the first time since arriving 3 days ago, with determination. He had done what Jo had wanted him to do. He had no choice when Jo asked something of him. His head has been filled with her since the arriving of her letter, and she has been clouding his mind's eye from the first step into Paris. As he walked along the river, he couldn't help but smile at the images of the two of them rowing or simply sitting enjoying the beauty of it. This would be the perfect place to start putting everything back together.

Josephine March had never been so unsettled by mail in her entire life. If anyone could render her speechless, it would be Teddy. That in itself terrified her. She had been heartbroken when telling him no. All she dared to hope for in sending the letter was to re-earn his friendship and trust. She wanted, deep down, Teddy back as her own.

_Jo-_

_Grandfather and I have discussed the situation in great length. For hours upon hours he helped me to understand it all… I was blaming you for everything. I have loved you for so long now, and I couldn't…_

_After your letter, Jo, I see so clearly. I never wanted to take you away from yourself. Replaying the scene in my head… I'm sorry, my dear Jo, that I made it sound that way to you. I know that you know you could never really lose me. Do you really believe I'd let you off that easily? Besides… I could not take it any more than you could._

_Let me tell you what I wanted to say in those moments so long ago: Jo, I need to close my eyes to you at night knowing I'll open them to you in the morning sun. I need you to keep me honest, steady, and… Jo, I need you to make my life happy and worth living. I promise, dear Jo, that I will spend my life making up for this time of grief and heartache. I both want and need you as my wife. In my heart I need to know you are mine and mine alone. If that makes me the most selfish person in the world then so be it as long as I still have your heart as my own._

_I have thought of you nonstop in Paris. When I get back in three weeks' time, from your receiving this, I promise to ask you the question again if you so wish it._

_Always,_

_Teddy_

Once again, Jo tried to wipe the tears off the paper, but couldn't without smearing the contents. That, of which, she refused to do. She had reread the letter everyday of those 3 weeks. She'd lock herself in her little hideaway to keep it all to herself.

Jo's emotions were all over the map. She was excited to simply go back to being Jo and Teddy. She knew there would be changes and, for once, was thrilled for them to arrive. On the other hand, however, the anxiety of the wait would continually grate on her nerves. She knew it was for the best, but would end up snapping at someone at some point in the day. She was angry at herself for letting it disturb her day to day so much, but wouldn't dream of having it backtrack to what had been so shortly before.

Jo had gone out for a walk in the garden on the morning that Teddy was to return. She wanted to get her head straight and thoughts together before the day further transpired. She tried to imagine herself without him, him with someone else, and any other possibility that could have arisen. She felt tightness in her chest at each one. With that response, Jo knew that there was only one answer she could possibly ever give Teddy when he returned to her once again. It was unsaid, but mutually agreed upon, that the devastating scene would play out again in time, but with a very different ending.

Laurie's train arrived 2 hours late. He knew the time and knew that he should just wait until the following day to make his appearance at the March residence. He would have done just that if he hadn't caught the glimpse of light in the garden. He knew who it was before even going down to further investigate the scene. He sat and watched her shadow pace the small area like they had done so many times together. Without any more thought, he pulled the needed articles from his desk for a final task before going to join the solitary figure.

Jo had gotten Laurie's telegram about the late arrival of his train. Her heart sank at it, but she would be steadfast in her mind. She would keep her head level and not linger on her disappointment. It didn't help her sleep in any sort of way, however. She breathed in the fresh night air as she walked the familiar path. It was a lonely walk, but the constant reminder that Teddy was next door, as of short, made it bearable. This, she determined, would be the last time she was made to do this in the forced solitary form. She sat down to watch the moonlight and stars in wait of the next day.

They turned to face one another as the gate closed. Their eyes held conversation in a language that only souls understood. Without a word, he handed over the contents of his palm. She opened the note partially when the small item it carried fell into her lap. She stared at it before looking onto the page before her.

_Jo-_

_I'm asking the question again, as promised._

_Forever yours,_

_Teddy_

"Splendid, my boy." Jo jumped up to wrap her arms around him as tight as she could. Laurie held on to her as he gently kissed her. Jo grinned, and replied, "Yes, Teddy. A million times over, yes." He let her go long enough to bend and slip on the ring he had picked out for her in Paris.

Spinning her around, he again held her. Laurie kissed the top of Jo's head after sitting them on the bench. "Finally, my Jo… Finally." Watching her closed eyes, he squeezed her tight and watched as the sun rose before them.


End file.
